CANSADAS DE BESAR RANAS
by Susana Minguell
Summary: Me besarás y en príncipe me convertirás...¿pero qué ocurre cuando el príncipe, después del beso, se convierte en sapo?...que pruebas a besar a tus amigas hasta que aparecen tres príncipes de verdad...OS...Edward/Bella/Emmet/Rosalie/Alice/Jasper...


**CANSADAS DE BESAR RANAS**

"_Había una vez tres princesas,_

_estaban cansadas de besar ranas_

_y que todas acabasen siendo sapos..._

_Pero un día aparecieron tres ranitas..._

_Ranita maciza, Ranita preciosa _

_y Ranita sexy,_

_y entonces cambió el cuento"..._

* * *

Este OS está dedicado a mi amiga Martha, su idea era escribir sobre Bella, Rosalie y Alice...cuando rompen con sus parejas y se juran a si mismas no volver a salir con un hombre probando entonces lo que es el amor entre ellas...hasta que aparecen tres chicos que las harán cambiar de opinión...uniéndose al trío...espero que lo disfruten...amiga Martha siempre con el corazón y una gran dosis de perversión...

* * *

Siempre se ha sabido que un pacto que se hace entre amigas. Entre buenas amigas. Es sagrado. Y pase lo que pase, ninguna será capaz jamás de faltar al juramento. Esto es lo que les ocurrió a tres chicas de un pueblito pequeño ubicado en un lugar frío y húmedo de Washington llamado Forks. Un pueblo poco acostumbrado a los escándalos, donde todo se sabe antes de que se diga, y donde jamás pasa nada interesante...

Bella, Rosalie y Alice...que así es como se llaman las protagonistas de esta historia, se conocen desde que eran niñas, y desde que ellas tienen uso de razón jamás han dejado de estar juntas. Crecieron convirtiéndose en tres preciosas adolescentes que levantaban más de una pasión entre los jóvenes de la zona, muchachos con los que se habían criado desde niñas, y con los que habían tonteado hasta hacerse adolescentes...

Bella, de las tres, se podría decir que es la de la _belleza discreta_. Pelo negro largo y ondulado hasta mitad de espalda, ojos grandes de color marrón chocolate que siempre miran con brillante astucia todo lo que hay alrededor y que nunca te dejan indiferentes, cuerpo delgado pero con sinuosas formas que provocan más de una mirada masculina. Aunque a ella eso siempre le ha traído sin cuidado. Y respecto a su altura, ella siempre ha dicho que –llega justo donde quiere, y si no, para eso existen las banquetas-, y con eso se refiere a su metro sesenta y cinco de estatura del que ella está tan orgullosa. De las tres, Bella se puede decir que es la intelectual del grupo, trabaja en una biblioteca y en sus ratos libres escribe libros, esta tarea se ha convertido en su pasión y su mejor hobby...

En cuanto a Rosalie, ella es llamada por sus propias amigas la _belleza deslumbrante_. Pelo rubio dorado cayendo en largas ondas hasta casi el final de su espalda, ojos de un color azul claro que parecen lentillas y a los que tienes que mirar dos veces para que no te hipnoticen, cuerpo delgado y bien formado con unas piernas kilométricas, un culo respingón y duro que se ha convertido en la envidia, ellas lo dicen sana, de sus amigas, y unos pechos voluminosos y firmes que nada tienen que envidiar a los operados por el mejor cirujano estético, conjunto que trae de cabeza a los jóvenes, y a los que no lo son tanto. Aunque a ella tampoco parece importarle demasiado el poder sexual que ejerce sobre los demás. Es la más alta de las tres, y normalmente acaba siendo la "banqueta" de sus otras amigas gracias a su metro ochenta de estatura. Ella se dedica al mundo de la publicidad, es una de las mejores publicistas reconocida a nivel mundial, y de vez en cuando hace algún pase de modas mostrando la ropa de su amiga Alice, que es la tercera que conforma el trío de la eterna amistad...

Y esto nos lleva hasta Alice, la llamada _belleza salvaje_ por sus amigas. Una mujer de complexión atlética y estatura baja que parece una gatita indefensa cuando en realidad es una peligrosa pantera. El aspecto de Alice es delicado a la misma vez que felino, pelo corto negro como el azabache, ojos negros como la obsidiana enmarcados en unas espesas pestañas largas que vuelven su hipnótica mirada intensa y adictiva, su cuerpo duro y fibroso, sin grandes rasgos destacables pero capaz de volver loco a los hombres. Es la más pequeña de las tres, mide un metro sesenta de altura, pero ella lo luce orgullosa y siempre que alguien hace referencia a su altura, para molestarla, siempre dice lo mismo, -los perfumes caros vienen en frascos pequeños-, cerrando así más de una boca. De las tres es la más hiperactiva, loca por las compras y obsesionada con la imagen, por eso es una de las diseñadoras de ropa más importantes del país, cada uno de sus desfiles es seguido por la crem de la crem de la más alta sociedad y nunca deja indiferente a nadie con sus innovadoras ideas que siempre plasma en cada uno de sus vestidos, su musa por excelencia es su amiga Rosalie, -nada mejor que ese cuerpo que ella tiene para que sus diseños brillen-, siempre dice Alice cuando alguien le pregunta porqué nunca cambia de modelo...

Estas tres amigas viven actualmente en Nueva York...

-La ciudad de los rascacielos-, como bien dice Bella...

-La ciudad de las oportunidades-, como apunta Rosalie...

-La ciudad de los sueños-, como la define Alice...

Decidieron marcharse de Forks, el pueblo que las vio crecer, hace poco más de un año, el motivo tiene nombre propio...en realidad tiene tres nombres propios...Jim, Hugo y Martín...tres jóvenes que llegaron al pueblo por casualidad, decidieron quedarse cuando conocieron a las chicas, y al final les gustó tanto Forks y sus gentes, que se acostaron con toda fémina que encontraron en el pueblo y que estaba dispuesta a abrirse de piernas para ellos...el problema fue que las chicas se enteraron, y el cuento de hadas se rompió cuando ellas se dieron cuenta que sus ranas jamás se convertirían en príncipes, acababan de rebajarse a la categoría de sapos...

La primera en enterarse de que su príncipe azul había dejado de serlo y se había convertido en un sapo fue Rosalie. Una tarde salió antes de su pequeño estudio ubicado en el centro de Forks. En realidad todo en Forks estaba ubicado en el centro. Decidió pasar por el supermercado, también en el centro, y comprar algo para hacer una cena romántica con Jim, su príncipe que trabajaba como abogado, también en una oficina ubicada en el centro. No quiso avisarle a él porque pretendía darle una sorpresa. Rosalie llevaba poco tiempo viviendo con él, en una casita modesta que él alquiló, esta vez fuera del centro de Forks, en un lugar llamado _La Push_ que a Rosalie le encantaba porque estaba en la misma playa aunque el tiempo allí siempre fuese frío y húmedo, a Rosalie el mar la relajaba y, como ella siempre decía, -inspiraba su lado creativo-...aunque en Forks ese lado de su creatividad solo sirviese para adornar el periódico local...

Cuando llegó a la casita que ambos compartían y abrió la puerta, se extrañó que todas las luces estuviesen apagadas excepto la del dormitorio, que se encontraba al final del corto pasillo que tenía la casita, otra cosa que le llamó la atención cuando entró, mientras dejaba las bolsas de la compra en la cocina y se descalzaba, era las extrañas voces que salían de detrás de la puerta cerrada, -voces que podían significar que el televisor estaba encendido- pensaba ella mientras caminaba hacia la habitación, -voces que podían significar que Jim hablaba por teléfono-, siguió pensando mientras su corazón latía algo más deprisa de lo normal dentro de su pecho y a ella empezaba a costarle respirar. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró a Jim, con su cabeza escondida entre las piernas de Jessica, la zorra que tocaba esa noche...

-No es lo que parece-, fueron las últimas palabras que ella escuchó antes de salir de esa casa. Regresó una semana después, aprovechando que tenía una llave doble y que el sapo no estaba, para recoger sus cosas acompañada de sus inseparables amigas, Alice y Bella que no la dejaron sola en ningún momento. Mientras dejaba la llave sobre la mesa de la sala se daba cuenta de que lo que más echaría de menos sería la playa...con ese último pensamiento se libró del lastre de Jim...la rana que jamás se convertirá en príncipe porque decidió ser sapo...

Al poco tiempo le tocó el turno a Bella. Ya se sabe que los hombres son como los amigos de los piojos, se reunifican cuando hay algo de que alimentarse por medio sin importar las consecuencias. Martín, que era el príncipe de ella hasta que lo pilló en un aparcamiento con otra princesita, además era también amigo de Jim y del tercero en discordia, Hugo, del que nos ocuparemos más tarde. Y como si de los Mosqueteros venidos a menos se tratase, se aliaron para joder a sus chicas a la vez...

Bella descubrió que su chico, el perfecto empresario hijo de papá que había decidido tomarse un tiempo sabático mientras pudiese seguir puliéndose la fortuna de sus padres. Sí, Bella siempre supo que era un poco parásito, pero tenía algo muy poderoso entre sus piernas que la hacía olvidarse de ese pequeño detalle. En fin, que lo pilló in fraganti tirándose a su último ligue en el aparcamiento donde trabajaba Bella. Quizás fue que el calentón le nubló la mente y le hizo olvidar que follaba justo en el mismo lugar donde su chica tenía aparcado su coche. De más está decir que Bella se marchó de casa de Martín, porque también vivía con él, pero antes se ocupó de que él la recordase destrozando sus camisas _Armani, _sus pantalones vaqueros_ Dolce & Gabanna_, y su colección de cómic del _Capitán América_, esto último fue lo que más placer le dio porque sabía que era lo que más le jodería...

Y esto nos lleva al tercero en discordia, Hugo, el bohemio sin muchas ganas de salir de su letargo de vago y que traía a Alice loca...hasta que lo encontró en el estudio donde Alice trabajaba sobre sus diseños, también situado en el centro, follando con una tipa que tenía tantos tatuajes en su cuerpo que apenas se reconocía de que color era su piel. Por suerte Alice no tuvo que dejar su estudio porque era el lugar donde vivía con él, que acababa de convertirse en el primer _sapo bohemio_ de la historia. Lo que sí hizo fue encargarse de que él, y su _chica escrita_, saliesen con una patada en el culo y desnudos a la calle. Ya se sabe que al estar en el centro del pueblo las cosas son algo difíciles de encubrir...y eso sí era lo que parecía...

Las tres chicas estuvieron un tiempo viviendo junto a Alice en el estudio de ella, a ninguna le apetecía regresar a casa de sus padres, hasta que una propuesta de trabajo para Rosalie acerca de ocupar, como Jefa de Publicidad, un puesto en una de las empresas más conocidas de Nueva York, _Atlantis Publicidad_, hizo que las tres chicas dejasen su anodina vida en Forks y se trasladasen a la Gran Manzana haciéndose una promesa...desde ese mismo momento no volverían a mirar a ningún hombre...ya estaban cansadas de besar ranas...

**NUEVA YORK**

Los primeros meses, y gracias a la estabilidad económica de Rosalie, las chicas pudieron asentarse en la gran ciudad ocupando un coqueto apartamento cerca de _Central Park_, un agradable lugar de tres dormitorios donde juraron que jamás entraría un hombre...pero todo el mundo sabe que los juramentos existen para romperlos...y ellas lo descubrirían un poco más adelante...

La siguiente en encontrar empleo fue Alice. Una importante empresa de moda se interesó mucho en sus diseños y cuando ella quiso darse cuenta tenía su propio taller de costura, su propio equipo de trabajo y un montón de desfiles concertados...

Solo faltaba Bella, pero ella era de las que les gustaba estar en casa, ocuparse de mantenerla limpia y ordenada, cocinar para sus amigas y escribir en sus ratos libres. Al final encontró un empleo en una pequeña librería que estaba justo en el mismo barrio donde vivían y que le permitía ser _Licenciada en economía doméstica_, o sea Ama de casa...que era lo que más ilusión le hacía a ella...como siempre decía ella cuando Rosalie y Alice la criticaban llamándola maruja, -chicas, yo de mayor quiero ser mujer florero- dejando a sus amigas sin saber que decir ante eso...

Ya se sabe que el sexo no es lo más importante, al menos para una mujer porque para los hombres encabeza el ranking junto a la cerveza y el fútbol, y que los consoladores son divertidos...pero no invitan a copas...así que nuestras chicas empezaron a notar que les faltaba algo en sus vidas, que necesitaban un poco de acción caliente, un poco de vida a esos cuerpos que habían quedado adormecidos sexualmente...pero como se habían jurado que no volverían a estar con un hombre, solo les quedaba la opción de amarse entre ellas...

-Chicas necesito un polvo-, la primera en expresar sus deseos en voz alta fue Rosalie una noche que las tres veían televisión, y comían helado de chocolate...de alguna manera había que sustituir la falta de sexo...

-¿Se te han acabado las pilas del consolador?-, le preguntó Bella sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla, era evidente que a ella no le parecía tan grave y acuciante la situación, quizás porque entre escoba, trapo y fregona, de vez en cuando se daba algún homenaje con sus deditos...

-Puedes coger el mío, tiene pilas nuevas-, le comentó Alice a su amiga sin despegar sus ojos del televisor, como lo hacía Bella. La única a la que le importaba un carajo la televisión era a Rosalie que miraba a sus amigas sin salir de su asombro. Pero ya se sabe que quien tiene el mando de la televisión tiene el poder, y con solo apretar un botón logró que sus dos, muy molestas, amigas le hiciesen caso...

-Joder Robert estaba a punto de quitarse la camisa-, exclamó Bella muy molesta y enfurruñada...

-Te estoy diciendo que necesito sexo y tu prefieres verle el pecho desnudo y peludo a Robert, que hacerme caso a mi-, le dijo Rosalie por respuesta a su amiga Bella que ahora la miraba algo avergonzada...

-Lo siento, es que me gusta su pecho desnudo y peludo-, le confesó Bella mientras se mordía el labio, un gesto muy típico de ella que a los hombres solía encandilar aunque ella no era consciente...

-No te enfades Rosalie, dinos como podemos ayudarte-, intervino Alice en la conversación haciendo de amiga conciliadora...

-Podríamos echar un polvo-, le contestó Rosalie sonriendo. Bella y Alice se quedaron calladas de la impresión mientras se miraban entre ellas extrañadas y después miraban a Rosalie de la misma manera...

-Dijimos que nada de hombres, ¿recuerdas?-, le comentó Bella sin dejar de mirar a su amiga que no entendía porqué seguía sonriendo...

-¿Quién ha hablado de hombres?-, le preguntó Rosalie mirando a ambas fijamente a los ojos...

-Entonces no me cuadra la ecuación-, comentó Alice...ella siempre tan técnica...

-Muy sencillo-, comenzó a decirles Rosalie mientras se ponía en pie delante de sus, muy asombradas amigas, y empezaba a desnudarse hasta quedar en cueros frente a Bella y Alice que se habían quedado sin palabras, -follamos entre nosotras-, añadió una sonriente y desnuda Rosalie de pie frente a sus amigas...

-Mira Rosalie yo te quiero mucho, y estas muy buena, pero no me atraen las tías-, comenzó a decirle Bella pero no le dio tiempo de seguir hablando porque Rosalie se había echado sobre ella, haciendo que Bella quedase tumbada boca arriba sobre la alfombra, mientras besaba los labios de Bella con mucha pasión...

Al principio Bella no respondió a los besos de Rosalie, ni a la lengua de ella que buscaba ansiosa la de ella...pero ya se sabe que la curiosidad mató al gato, así que Bella decidió abrir su boca y probar así a que sabían los besos de su amiga Rosalie dándose cuenta que sabían placenteramente ricos...

Al final decidieron no meter hombres en la ecuación, pero si meter adaptadores con pollas de latex en sus vaginas deseosas de sentir una buena verga penetrándolas. En seguida se acostumbraron a tocarse, chuparse y sentirse. Acabó convirtiéndose en algo normal llegar a casa después de un agotador día de trabajo, cenar algo rico que Bella preparaba para ellas, y después compartir el postre...que solía ser el cuerpo de ellas devorado, mordido y chupado por las otras...como no hay mal que por bien no venga, dejaron de comprar helado de chocolate y con ello dejaron de coger kilos extra...y como no hay mal que dure cien años...los príncipes que ellas no querían volver a dejar entrar en su vida un día aparecieron...tres hermosas ranas...la pregunta ahora era...¿estarían dispuestas ellas a besar a esas ranitas para ver si se convertían en príncipes?...

Como era de esperar, ninguna de ellas comentó el insignificante hecho de que habían conocido un hombre al que, tal vez, les gustaría besar...

La primera en caer en las redes de la tentación fue Rosalie...una mañana como otra cualquiera en la que ella estaba hasta arriba de papeles, sonó el teléfono de su mesa, era su secretaria que la llamaba...

-Señorita Rosalie hay un señor que desea hablar con usted-, sonó la voz profesional de Hanna, secretaria personal de Rosalie desde hacía tiempo, a través del pequeño interfono que ella tenía sobre su mesa...

Llevaban ya años trabajando juntas, tanto que Rosalie era capaz de descifrar los mensajes ocultos cuando su secretaria le decía algo...y esta vez ella lo que de verdad le estaba diciendo era –macizo guapo e interesante, con un culo perfecto y un cuerpo de infarto, espécimen digno de admirar-...porque sino Hanna sabía que sería peligroso interrumpir a Rosalie cuando ella estaba hasta arriba de trabajo y sin cita previa...

-Esta bien Hanna, hazle pasar-, contestó muy profesionalmente Rosalie mientras, en tiempo record que no eran más que diez segundos desde la mesa de Hanna hasta el despacho de ella, se repasó el lápiz labial, se recolocó las tetas dentro del sujetador, y se soltó el pelo que llevaba atado en una coleta mal puesta...sí, algo preparado pero le daba igual, ellos también jugaban sucio...

Tal y como su secretaria le dijo, sin decirle, ese hombre era impresionantemente guapo. Un adonis de más o menos dos metros de altura, con unos ojos azules grandes, unos labios carnosos y un cuerpo que se adivinaba bajo su elegante traje _Emidio Tucci_ que estaba para comérselo palmo a palmo. Ella sintió un extraño cosquilleo en su vagina que tuvo que aliviar frotando sus piernas la una con la otra...

Resultó que ese hombre tan impresionante era dueño de la casa de coches _Ferrari_ en Nueva York y necesitaba una campaña publicitaria para su nuevo modelo coupé que salía a la venta en tres meses...y como ya se sabe que los grandes negocios se cierran alrededor de una buena comida y un buen vino...Rosalie decidió saltarse la comida y pasar directamente al vino y al postre en la cama king size del enorme apartamento de Emmet, que así se llamaba su ranita maciza...

Las manos de él hacían auténticos milagros sobre el cuerpo de ella que se encendía cada vez que a él lo sentía cerca...lo que empezó a ser muy a menudo ya que Rosalie se quitó todos sus clientes de en medio quedándose solo con Emmet...pero no dijo nada a sus amigas, ella había roto el pacto y no se atrevía a confesarlo...decidió que ardería en el infierno pero bien follada...por Emmet de día, y por sus amigas de noche...

Pero como ya se sabe que el diablo no tienta solo una vez y fue Eva la que probó la manzana...porque todo hay que decirlo el Adán era un insulso y la manzana tenía una pinta estupenda. Le llegó el turno de pecar a Alice. Ella siempre pendiente de sus diseños, de su equipo de trabajo y de sus pases de ropa, que no se dio cuenta del moreno de ojos color miel, y cuerpo esculpido por los dioses, que llevaba un tiempo sentándose en primera fila de sus desfiles, y espiándola desde la cafetería que estaba justo ubicada frente al trabajo de Alice...

Ella llevaba un tiempo recibiendo rosas blancas, pero pensaba que era de algún diseñador con los que solía trabajar, y no le dio importancia al hecho de que su oficina comenzase a convertirse en un invernadero de rosas. Hasta que un día ese misterioso hombre entró con una rosa blanca en la mano, a Alice se le pusieron los pezones duros en cuanto le vio, era más que guapo, era sexy, insolente, simpático...era una _ranita preciosa_ a la que ella no dudó en besar y follarsela a pesar de haber jurado solemnemente que jamás lo haría...

Cada día él la visitaba y cada día ambos follaban...Jasper, que así es como se llamaba la ranita preciosa de Alice, tenía un aguante sexual muy superior a la media, eso sin contar su enorme pene que cada vez que penetraba la estrecha vagina de Alice la hacía gritar como una loca. Con él ella se volvió amazona, doctora, sumisa, gatita y pantera...la enorme polla de su chico la llenaba de día...y la sabrosa lengua de sus amigas de noche...pensó que mejor callar y disfrutar...

Y como no hay dos sin tres, le llegó también su ranita a Bella...en este caso una _ranita sexy_ de pelo cobrizo despeinado, enormes ojos verdes y un cuerpo que había que mirarlo varias veces para asegurarse que no era un alucinación...

La ama de casa, aficionada a la lectura y que de mayor quería ser mujer florero descubrió que había algo más detrás de los libros, la cocina, los productos de limpieza y los floreros cuando conoció a Edward, que así se llamaba su ranita sexy, un profesor de universidad que pasó casualmente un día por la librería buscando un libro y que acabó llevándose el libro y a Bella en el mismo lote...

Si Edward tenía afición por la lectura, después de conocer a Bella, su afición aumentó hasta casi ser obsesión...cada día la iba a ver al trabajo y cuando la jefa de ella se iba a descansar y la dejaba sola, Edward aparecía para hacerle la tarde más amena...

Ese hombre tenía una boca que definitivamente habría que asegurar, movía la lengua con tanta soltura que llegaba a encontrar puntos de placer en el cuerpo de Bella que ella ni siquiera sabía que tenía...y dicen que las mujeres tenemos un punto G...pues Bella, después de conocer a Edward, descubrió que tenía un punto por cada letra del alfabeto...

Edward ponía en la vida de Bella los acentos de día, y sus amigas las comas de noche...era una buena opción para mantener el pico cerrado...

Pero llega un momento en que las mujeres, y más si son amigas íntimas, acaban dándose cuenta de que no son las únicas que guardan un secreto...porque llega un momento que a ellos les apetece saber donde viven, y hacer algo distinto a follar siempre en un mismo lugar...ellos también quieren vida social...joder como ha cambiado el cuento...

Una de esas noches en las que ninguna tenía ganas de sexo, porque habían tenido ronda extra durante el día aunque no pudiesen confesarlo en voz alta, y que miraban la televisión sin verla porque cada una de ellas pensaba en la manera de afrontar sus miedos y decir la verdad, decidieron mentalmente que ya iba siendo hora de confesar sus pecados...más que nada porque las ranitas estaban ansiosas por conocer donde vivían sus princesas, y las princesas estaban acojonadas porque no sabían como confesar a sus amigas que habían decidido besar ranas de nuevo...

-Se llama Emmet-, la primera en hablar fue Rosalie...quizás porque estaba pensando en su Dios rubio y moría de ganas por contarle a sus amigas sobre él...

-Se llama Jasper-, la siguiente en hablar fue Alice...

-Se llama Edward-, terminó diciendo Bella...

Al final no fue tan complicado, y una vez abierta la caja de Pandora se pasaron la mayor parte de la noche hablando de sus ranitas y organizando lo que sería una cita grupal en su apartamento...si ellos las querían, tendrían que aceptar que ellas estaban juntas, que de vez en cuando se divertían quitándose las telarañas del chichi y que disfrutaban haciéndolo...

Lo que ninguna estaba dispuesta a hacer era compartir su ranita con el resto...pero eso no significaba que las ranitas no pudiesen ser testigos de lo que compartían ellas...

Llegó el día en que _ranita maciza, ranita preciosa y ranita sexy_, o sea Emmet, Jasper y Edward, se encontraron con sus princesas en casa de ellas. Bella fue la encargada de preparar una deliciosa cena, Jasper se ocupó de que no faltase un buen vino, Emmet y Edward se encargaron del postre...¡sorpresa!, era helado de chocolate...Rosalie decoró la casa con velas aromáticas y Alice se encargó de que ella y sus dos amigas estuviesen vestidas con bonitos saltos de cama que cubrían con unas cortas batas de seda que dejaban mucho a la imaginación...

Las pobres ranitas comenzaron a tener dolorosas erecciones según llegaron a casa de las chicas, ellas estaban vestidas para matarlos a ellos de un infarto y no para cenar tranquilamente conversando...

Después de las presentaciones de rigor, ya que ninguno se conocía de antes, el lugar elegido para charlar antes de la cena fue la cocina, todos querían estar cerca de Bella mientras ella preparaba la deliciosa cena, sobre todo su _ranita sexy_ que estaba muy, muy cerca de su princesa, tanto que casi podía meter su mano dentro de esa bata que le estaba volviendo loco y averiguar qué había debajo...

Ya se sabe que las mujeres son malas...sobre todo cuando se trata de provocar a los hombres...y como Eva fue la pionera y acabó expulsada del paraíso, las chicas decidieron ser solidarias con esa primera mujer que pecó por primera vez en la historia, y acabaron quitándose las delicadas batas de seda justo antes de sentarse a la mesa...

Pobres ranitas que estaban sufriendo enormes y dolorosas erecciones dentro de sus elegantes pantalones vaqueros mientras ellas, princesas calientes y despiadadas, disfrutaban con el sufrimiento del macho, como una mantis religiosa que sabe que después de copular devorará a su hombre...

Nunca una cena fue tan caliente, dolorosa...lo digo por las erecciones...y húmeda...lo digo por las vaginas de ellas...pero aún faltaba el postre y ahí es cuando las princesas cambiarían el velo por el cuero, la candidez por el descaro, y la insinuación por la provocación directa...

Bajo una atónita, atenta y excitada mirada de unas ranitas muy cachondas, las chicas comenzaron a devorarse y a tocarse. Las tres sobre la enorme alfombra del salón mientras ellos estaban sentados en el sillón de tres plazas con enormes bultos en sus entrepiernas...

Rosalie atacó la boca de Bella tumbándola sobre la alfombra mientras Alice le arrancaba el tanga y escondía su cabeza en el interior de su húmeda vagina. Ellos eran testigos de excepción de ese momento, no decían nada aunque tampoco hacía falta porque sus caras hablaban por si solas...

Y como la premisa siempre es la misma..._show must go on_...Rosalie fue la siguiente que se tumbó sobre la alfombra mientras Bella le comía el coñito húmedo y Alice colocaba su vagina sobre la boca de su amiga que en seguida sacó su lengua deseosa de probar los jugos que caían por los muslos de Alice...

Las ranitas fueron incapaces de aguantar por más tiempo ver el espectáculo sin participar en el, así que cuando las chicas ya iban por su quinta ronda de orgasmos, posturas y gemidos, ellos habían sacado sus vergas y se las meneaban con vigor sin apartar los ojos de ese caliente trío de bellezas...

Las mujeres sabemos leer la mente de los hombres...a veces es más sencillo de lo que parece...así que cada una de ellas gateó hacia su ranita para chupar esos duros caramelos que brillaban de excitación. Perfectamente sincronizadas llevaron a sus chicos al más absoluto de los orgasmos...

Es un hecho, el que juega con fuego acaba quemándose así que en este caso acabaron los seis en llamas...el primero en reaccionar fue Emmet, la ranita maciza, que se echó sobre su chica dejándola tumbada boca arriba sobre la alfombra donde momentos antes había estado tumbada ella disfrutando de la boca de Bella, y de las manos de Alice...

El siguiente que saltó del sillón como si tuviese un resorte fue Edward, la ranita sexy, que como si de un troglodita se tratara cargó a Bella sobre su hombro mientras ella le indicaba el camino a su dormitorio entre risas...

Y como a las mujeres nos gusta mandar, hasta cuando no debemos, Alice agarró a Jasper, la ranita preciosa, de la mano y lo arrastró hacia su dormitorio mientras él miraba a Emmet y Rosalie deshaciéndose en caricias sobre la alfombra...

Al final las princesas descubrieron que sí existían ranitas que se convertían en príncipes...aunque la forma de convertirlos fuesen unas mamadas y dos o tres penetraciones profundas...ya se ve que los cuentos cambian igual que los tiempos...

Fueron felices, comieron perdices y a nosotras nos dieron con el plato en las narices...

**Y colorín, colorado...este cuento se ha acabado...**

**Hola gente wuapa...aquí les dejo la idea de mi amiga Martha que mezclada con mi locura ha dado como resultado un cuento de princesas moderno...espero amiga que haya sido de tu agrado...siempre con el corazón y un toque de perversión...**

**Besotes mis ranitas...**


End file.
